1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a battery control device for a bipolar battery.
2. Background Information
A known bipolar battery comprises a plurality of cells formed between adjacent pairs of collectors, each of the cells comprising a plurality of bipolar electrodes connected in series with electrolyte layers in-between and each of the bipolar electrodes comprising a collector having a positive pole active material layer formed on one face and a negative pole active material layer formed on the other face. In this type of bipolar battery, a technology that involves discharging to adjust the capacitance of the cells that form the bipolar battery by providing voltage detection lines to the bipolar electrodes and using said voltage detection lines has been disclosed, for example, in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2006-127857.